The present disclosure relates to optical lens systems, and more particularly to an optical lens assembly having a first lens element made of a sapphire glass and an electronic device including the optical lens assembly.
Optical imaging systems are commonly incorporated in personal electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like. The optical imaging systems include an image sensor responsive to incident light and lens elements to direct and focus light onto the image sensor so as to form an image of an object external to the device in which the optical imaging system is incorporated. Such optical imaging systems can include multiple lens elements, and a lens barrel can be provided to hold the lens elements in alignment with each other along an optical axis. In the construction of electronic optical imaging systems, it is desirable to be able to focus incoming light received from an object onto an imaging sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a CMOS image sensor.
Emphasis on compactness of design is especially important to resolving issues such as the thickness of the optical imaging assembly in wearable and portable electronic devices.